Stolen Breath
by a-new-halfa
Summary: my first fic evr! not a one shot anymore. a weak side to danny that dosnt have to do with his emotions. it dosnt rly fit into any generes. R&R plz! enjoy! i own nothing but my idea!
1. chapt 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic eva! I thought I'd start out wit a simple one shot just because I don't wanna start something and find out im a terrible wrighter. I think I'm pretty good though ! Please review to help me become a better wrighter and hopefullymake a long term story!**

I woke up from my dreamless sleep with a start. The house was stark silent and my ghost sense hadn't gone off either. It was much worse.

I couldn't breath right.

I sat up in bed, hoping it was only the fact that I had my hands and a wad of sheets resting on my chest.

Nope. Didn't help.

_In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. _I told myself, hoping it would pass soon. I really didn't feal like digging it out again. I hadn't used it since the accident.

Nope. Didn't pass.

I mentally groaned as I reatched into the drawer of my nightstand. My fingers searching for the little white tube that housed another pressurized metal tube containing powdered relief. Once I grasped the cool, farmilliar plastic I began to shake it. (A/N: if you already know whats going on already add the word "doctor" to your review!)

I tooka deep breath in and let out any air possibly occupying my lungs. While doing this I stopped shaking the tube and took the cap off the mouthpiece. I placed my lips where the cap previously resided. As I took another deep breath I pressed down on the metal part sticking out from the top. The contense of the container spilled out, only tobe taken in again by me.

I removed the plastic from my face and held the breath in my lungs, letting the medicen spread throughout my respratory system, taking effect immediately. I counted the seconds as they went by, still holding my breath.

_10 seconds…_

_15seconds…_

_20 seconds…_

When I reached 50 seconds I let the pent up breath excape my lips, leaving all the medicen in my lungs. For good measure, I repeted the process once again. The elephant standing on my chest had finally evaporated.

The next morning at the bus stop, Sam and Tucker noticed the dark circles under my eyes due to being woken up by my tensed up lungs in the middle of the night.

"Did another ghost attack last night?" Sam asked, sounding more like a mother than a best friend.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! Was it Skulker? Vlad? Oh, wait, I know! The Box Ghost!" Tucker shrieked with the exctiement of a 5-year-old on Christmas.

"There was no ghost, guys," I reassured them, "just don't take breathing for granted ok?"

"Um, o-kaaaay?" they said in confused unison. After that, not another word was said. They didn't know I had Athsma, and they never would. No one but my parents knew that I needed medication just to breath right.

And that's just how it needed to be.

**So how'd u guys like it? Like I said it was my first fic eva so I rly need reviews on this! I'm serious bout wrighting and wanted to use this sight to test and improve my skillz! I got a billion ideas buzzing around in my head so I'll have more stuff out soon!**


	2. chapt 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! They made me smile! A few people asked me to add on to this so I figured it couldn't hurt! If it doesn't turn out to great then if someone wants to adopt this then that's cool, but I still want to try because it can only make me better! I also got like 5 people to check this for me so I really hope all the spelling mistakes are gone! So anyways, on with the fic!**

I walked out of the locker room, inhaler in my pocket. I decided to bring it to school seeing that the humidity was really high today. I had my fingers crossed I wouldn't have to use it in front of Sam and Tucker. I didn't want them worrying about me for no reason.

Apparently I was late to class, again, because when I came out the first thing I herd was "Your late Fenton! 10 laps, now!"

_Wonderful_, I thought as I started to jog around the gym. I was hoping I could avoid triggering my asthma by running slower than normal. Ms. Tetslav (is that how you spell her name?) didn't have the same thoughts unfortunately.

"Faster Fenton, I've seen 100 year old turtles run faster than that!" she yelled when I had finished my second lap. I ran about 30 seconds a lap faster, still trying to keep my chest open while listening to my drill sergeant of a teacher at the same time.

Eight laps and about a dozen insults later I finally finished. I stood behind Sam while the teacher explained our physical torture for the day. We were playing sharks and minnows, but instead of becoming an immobilized shark when tagged, we had to run laps until everyone was caught.

_Jeeze it's like she wants me to use the stupid chunk of plastic in my pocket!_ I complained to myself. "Fenton! Since you were late today and delayed the entire class from the game, you have to be the shark for the first round! After him the shark is the last person to get caught, got it!" "Yes coach," everyone grumbled, upset over not getting to be the shark.

"Boundary lines are the basketball court lines! No safe zones! The ones running laps must stay outside the court!" Tetslav boomed, her voice echoing off the walls. I took my starting spot in the center of the court while the rest of the class lined up on one side of the gym. They had to run lengthwise to get across.

After the first seven or eight rounds I caught all the girls, except Sam, about half the nerds, and Tucker. All that was left was Sam, Dash, Kwan, and a few other jocks. _This was going to be hard!_

Tetslav blew her whistle once again and they started to run. I blocked Dash and when he couldn't get around me, he called it quits and just let me tag him. I thing he had finally gotten tired along with the other jocks. Sam was even starting to breath heavy.

Now that I thought about it, I was too.

It took me a long time to get everyone, especially Sam! I think she took me more serious than the jocks did since shes seen me fight ghosts. Either way I'm kind of glad that took so long because now there were only a few minutes before we got to go change into street clothes again. The bad news is that now I seriously needed my inhaler.

I waited until I could get a bathroom stall to take a puff of medicine so no one would find out. Tucker did however, notice how fast I took off to be in private. I could tell by the look he gave me when I sped past him.

After I locked the door on the stall I took the little white tube out of my pocket. I took a deep breath in and let it out again while I shook it up. I uncapped it then pressed down as I sucked in all the invisible powder that came out, letting relief take over my lungs. Just like last night I took a second puff so I wouldn't need it for a while.

With the device safely in my pocket of my gym shorts once more I flushed the toilet so I wouldn't look suspicious. I passed Tucker on my way to my gym locker to get changed and he gave me another weird look. He knew something was up and I was positive he was going to tell Sam.

**That's chapter two! Hope it lived up to the first one! Please review and tell me if you think it needs improvement! Once again thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! You guys have no clue how happy it made me seeing how this is my first story!**


	3. chapt 3

**Hey guys thanks again for the reviews! It's good to know that people are reading and liking it! Oh and something else I found while searching for something to watch was that Danny Phantom is back on the air! For now anyways. Thank you Nicktoons!**

I rushed out of the locker room in my street clothes to go put my inhaler in my locker. There it would be safe, and un-findable. Plus I knew I wasn't going to need it until I got home anyways. The box said not to take more than one dose, two puffs, every four to six hours. Gym was 7th hour so I had an hour and a half left of school plus 10 minutes to fly Sam, Tucker, and myself home.

Just as I was coming up on my locker I saw my friends standing right next to it. Sam looked worried while Tuck was somewhere in between worried and annoyed. They saw me too because they walked over to me, even though I was coming towards them.

"Dude what was up in the locker room today? The way you ran to that stall was like there was a ghost or something but you walked back out a two minutes later with no fight! Plus you would never go ghost with that many people around," Tucker stated, obviously deciding on worried.

"This morning you were really tired, despite there being no ghost attacks, and you said 'don't take breathing for granted.' Whats that even mean? Is everything OK?" Sam questioned, sounding like she was my mom again. Tuck told her what he saw, just like I thought. _Great! Now because my stupid asthma just had to flare up I caused both my friends to worry about me for no reason! _I thought angrily. I didn't like lying to them but having them afraid that something was worse!

_They only want what's best for you. Don't get all worked up over it. _my conscience told me. Of course it was right but I still wasn't going to tell them. "Guys relax. I'm OK and so is everything else. Mom put a better security system on the portal so there have been no ghosts lately, and there won't be for a while. This week is going to be one of the few weeks we get a break. I'm sure everything will be OK."

I pushed past them to get to my locker. As I dug out my books for math and study hall I hid my inhaler in the pocket of my backpack. Happy it was now locked up instead of easily seen sticking out of my pocket, I headed off to class, hoping I wouldn't be late again.

Once school got out I met up with Sam and Tuck behind the school to take them home. I let the ghostly energy inside of me come out as a ring of white light formed around my waist. It divided in half, one moving upwards and one downwards taking my street clothes with them and leaving my black and white jumpsuit in their place. Finally the upper ring passed my face transforming my normal, ice blue eyes and standard, thick raven locks into radiant, neon green eyes and supernatural, snowy white locks.

I went to grab my friends' waists when they backed away. "We're not going anywhere 'till you explain what's been going on with you today," Sam threatened. My face went from happy to shocked to nervous in about three seconds. I really didn't want them knowing about my asthma!

"Seriously Danny you've been acting really weird lately. Even by our standards! What the heck does 'Don't take breathing for granted' mean?" Tucker added. _Why did I have to say that? It has done nothing but make them even more __suspicious__ of me!_

"OK fine last night I started choking on a grape and I couldn't just turn my hand intangible and take it out myself because Dad was in the kitchen with me and when he did the heimlich on me it shot out and hit Jazz in the face and afterwords I couldn't fall asleep cause the whole thing scared me half to death!" I so didn't want to lie to them like that! But they left me with no choice! At least I gave them a story they would forget about.

Sam looked more worried than before but Tuck looked a little annoyed. "OK that explains this morning but what about in gym?" he interrogated.

"First, I'm OK Sam you don't have to freak out." Sam breathed a sigh of relief as I said this, "As for after gym, when you gotta go, you gotta. You should know all about that Tuck!" He scowled as he realized that I was referring to the time he had to eat all those blood blossoms when we were chasing Vlad through time and space.

Glad I got them to stop worrying, I grabbed hold of them and flew them both home.

**So that's it for this chapter! What did u guys think? Please review!**


	4. chapt 4

**Hi everybody! There was this windows security thing on my computer that is acting like a virus and wouldn't let me go on any websites! That includes this one. :P DX I have still been writing so now that this thing has blown over I will have an update explosion!**

I landed a few houses away from mine in an ally. There I transformed back into Fenton so I wouldn't get shot with ecto-weapons coming home. I casually walked out of the ally projecting a "what normal person wouldn't walk out an ally randomly" attitude. The giant neon Fenton Works sign stared at me as I walked through the door underneath it.

Once inside I dropped my backpack at the bottom of the steps. I would bring it up to my room when I was done getting a snack out of the kitchen. Just as luck would have it, Mom was in the kitchen as well. But instead of her usual inquiring about the school day, she said, "Danny I noticed your inhaler missing from the medicine cabinet this morning. Is everything OK?"

_I knew I should've just brought the one from my room!_ I thought. "Yea, everything's fine I was just worried cause of the humidity, I didn't need it," I lied. I hate lying to them! _Then maybe you should stop. _That little voice whispered again. Like that was going to happen, they would worry too much.

"Do you want me to call the doctor and order another one to keep at school? It can't hurt," she asked. This is the exact opposite of what I wanted! Now she was worrying that I didn't have enough medicine!

"No I'm good on inhalers I still have the one in my room and they're both still pretty full, thanks though," I said as I searched the fridge for a soda and some dip for the chips I already laid out on the table. The last thing I needed was more evidence for people to find.

Then Mom, looking reassured, left the kitchen and went back to the lab. I grabbed my goodies and high tailed it for my room, hoping I wouldn't run into Dad too. I'm pretty sure that if my Mom was worried about my inhaler being low, he would stop at nothing to blame my asthma attacks on a ghost.

After safely reaching my room I sat down and began my homework, something I very rarely got to do. The moment my pen touched the paper my ghost sense went off. I transformed quickly and grabbed my thermos and phased out of the house.

I flew up above the ops center and looked around, only to find Skulker shooting at me with a net launcher. I looped around to dodge the attack and used my ghost ice to freeze him.

As he fell to the ground, I got out the thermos, but just before I could uncap it, he broke free and preceded to shoot things at me. Some were explosive and some were meant to trap me. Thankfully each of his attacks were failures.

A few of his missiles made a u-turn after missing me and blew him up instead. This left me free to suck him up in the thermos. Happy that was over, I phased back into my room and transformed again before my parents could find out I was ever gone. At least what I did as a ghost didn't trigger my asthma, otherwise Sam and Tucker would've found out a long time ago.

**Sam's POV**

_Why is he acting so weird lately? Hes even weirder than normal! _I thought as I sat on my bed. I just saw the ghost attack on the news, which had got my brain started on Danny's strange actions today.

_He wouldn't lie to me and Tucker, right? I mean we even know his secret! Not even his parents know that! What could be so big that not even his best friends would know? _As my head kept rambling I got madder. I swear I will get to the bottom of this!

**Tucker's POV**

_What the heck was up with Danny today? That story he told us about last night was totally fake and I could tell! He wouldn't be scared of choking on something and that wouldn't keep him from sleeping either! _I debated in my head as I walked upstairs.

After seeing him fighting Skulker on the news I starting thinking about how weird he was acting today. _That stunt in the locker room was connected to whatever happened last night, too I just know it! _Danny's got some serious explaining to do!

**So once again sorry that windows security vista won't let me on the internet! But the good news is that now you guys see that I didn't drop off a cliff and leave this story unfinished! Tell me what you thought about showing some of Sam and Tucker's POV and if you want me to do more of it.**


	5. chapt 5

**Hey this is part two to my update explosion! Have fun reading!**

The next morning I decided to just take the bus. I didn't feel like flying to school today. Plus my parents were on patrol and if they saw Phantom they would shoot first and ask questions never. I really didn't want to become an ectoplasmic mess for the city cleaning crew to deal with.

I left one of my inhalers in the medicine cabinet and brought the other one to school. This time I would be more discreet if I needed it, which hopefully I wouldn't.

Sam and Tucker weren't on my bus so I had some time to think of a new story in case they realized I was lying yesterday. It was a pretty dumb lie, and I hid ghost powers from the rest of the world.

The bus pulled up and I climbed on with the other six people and took a seat. The majority of the people on already were surprised to see me on the bus today. I only ride the bus a few times a month. It's more of a precaution in case a ghost attacks. If I'm on the bus then I can't do anything.

I silently looked out the window, ignoring the loudness I looked out the window. I was taking a huge risk riding the bus but right now I didn't care.

When the bus finished picking all of us up and made its final stop at the school I waited until everyone else was off. I don't like big crowds and getting off the bus is one of the biggest crowds a high school-er can run into.

As I was waiting for the last few kids to get past my seat, I saw Sam out of the window coming towards my bus. I guess she figured I took the bus today when I didn't come pick her up. Chances are Tucker had the same thoughts.

The last person finally passed me and I left the bus after them. I knew Sam was going to see me in first hour anyway so I didn't bother hiding. She apparently saw me because she started walking towards me.

"Daniel James Fenton you have some explaining to do!" she accused as if I tricked her into eating meat or something. _Well you might as well have considering you lied to her! _ My brain added on to Sam's harsh words. I followed her silently.

"That choking story was nothing but a lie! Grapes aren't even small enough to choke on! Why would you lie to us Danny?" her last sentence came out more hurt than mad. _Oh great! Now you've dome it Fenton! _I chastised myself. I couldn't lie anymore.

"OK fine I lied but only because you can't know what really happened!" I confessed. As soon as the words "I lied" came out of my mouth Sam gained a horrified expression.

"How could you lie to us Danny!" she half yelled, only because we were still in public, "We're the only humans who know your biggest secret of all, aside from Jazz and Vlad! And I'm not totally sure if he counts either!"

"Well, its kind of…" She didn't let me finish. She pulled me into the school and before I knew it, I was being shoved into a janitor's closet where Tucker sat waiting for us.

"Finally!" Tucker exclaimed, "I thought you were getting answers without me!" I opened my mouth to ask just what was going on here, but Sam cut me off.

"He was about to explain but I pulled him over here so he wouldn't have to get the third degree twice," she told Tuck. Now turning to me she said, "OK so now you can answer me. How could you lie to us!"

"I lied so this wouldn't happen!" I shouted with a bit to much of an edge to my voice. Then out of shame I phased out of the closet, not wanting to face them anymore.

I couldn't tell them about my asthma but I couldn't keep lying to them! It was a hard line to walk. Still invisible and intangible, I just phased through the walls and classrooms, hoping to beat them to my locker. It was obvious that's where I was headed.

Once I was close enough to my locker I phased into another closet and reappeared. Then I peaked out to make sure Sam and Tucker weren't around. There was no sign of them so I crept out and got my stuff. After making sure my inhaler was safe inside my pocket, I left for first hour.

**OK I know it wasn't much of an explosion but the security thing went away a lot faster than expected. Once again sorry for my computer being dumb! Please review!**


	6. chapt 6

**Hey guys sorry this took so long it's been too hot to concentrate. I've been at this mini water park at the town hall! I also got an idea for a one shot! Water balloons plus ghost powers plus heat wave equals awesome! Tell me what you think!**

I walked into class as soon as the bell rang. I made sure to come either late or almost late. Almost late was what I got because I couldn't stand wandering the halls aimlessly anymore. Plus I didn't want another detention from Lancer.

_Then again, detention would be a good way to avoid Sam and Tucker. _I thought foolishly. _No. you can't hide forever; they'll just show up at your house. Plus you have to sit with them at lunch, and they're, like, your only friends. You shouldn't be mean like that. _My brain talked me out of it.

The moment I glanced at them, they gave me annoyed looks. OK, Sam's looked more sinister than annoyed. To Sam, annoyance equals anger.

Lancer didn't say anything about me not being on time, since showing up right when the bell rings is an improvement from my usual tardiness of five to twenty five minuets after it rings.

I took my seat next to Sam and in front of Tucker, both of them still giving me looks. I pretended to ignore it. Apparently it wasn't working because Lancer had to tell them to "chill in with da hatin, dawgs."

Behind me I heard a few people snicker at the poor attempt at being cool from the extremely un-cool teacher. Also behind me and to the right of me I felt two irritated gazes lift from me. Never have I been so relieved for class to begin.

During the rest of class it was easy to make it look like I was busy with notes and stuff. I always had the excuse of not wanting detention or wanting to keep my grade high enough for my parents to not notice anything weird.

Sam tried to pass a few notes to me and Tucker tapped my shoulder god knows how many times but I ignored them. I wasn't ready to tell them the truth and I knew they wouldn't believe another lie. Plus if I told them I didn't want them to know they would protest.

_I just can't win here can I? _ I thought as Lancer droned on and another note plopped on my desk. This time I chose to look at it. I took the folded scrap of paper and hid it under my desk. It had my name written on the outside I purple ink.

The paper rustled a bit as I unfolded the note, half dreading what it would say. I looked up again before reading it to make sure no one but Sam and maybe Tuck were watching. I looked back down and read the purple ink.

**Danny,**

**Why were you acting so secretive today?**

**You and I both know you can't lie to us! Or keep secrets from us!**

**We just want you to be OK.**

**-Sam**

Now I felt bad. The first part of the note sounded mad but that last sentance was more repentant. I guessed that she realized that she can't scare someone whose only fear is becoming my evil self from an alternate timeline.

_Yea cause the rage of my best friend is __**tooooootally **__worse than me turning into __**that.**_ I thought to myself sarcastically. I took out my own slip of paper and scrawled a response.

**Sam,**

**Fine I'll tell you guys after school about what's been going on.**

**The truth no lies. But you can't ever tell anyone.**

**And you gotta promise not to worry about it!**

**-Danny**

Sam read my note and gained a look of shock, but quickly erased it. She silently asked to pass it to Tuck, who stopped poking me after he saw me finally look at one of their notes. I nodded just enough for her to notice it, but not enough for anyone else to see.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam wait until Lancer turned around and then almost invisibly tossed the note to him. After a few seconds he crumpled the note into his pocket. After that I could hear the grind of his mind producing questions in his head.

I glanced up at the clock to see how much longer we all had to endure the torture that is ancient literature. Much to my, and the rest of the class's, enjoyment the bell rang right then.

Hearing the room explode with chatter I joined in with it. "So are you guys happy now? I really didn't wanna have to tell anybody but I guess the cat's outta the bag now," I stated bluntly, but not angrily.

"I'm sorry Danny it's just that I don't want you to get hurt, and the way you were acting it seemed like that's the case. You tend to act the same way if something's hurting you." Sam said, regretfully. We were now walking out into the hallway.

Just before we had to split up Tucker said without a touch of sympathey, "Yea but you already said you'd tell us and you can't back down now!" _Gee Tuck that makes me feel __**sooooooo **__much better about telling you! _I debated wether or not I wanted to say it out loud but I decided to keep it inside my head.

As he turned right from the classroom, Sam and I went left. We walked a little ways in silence. At the next hallway, Sam broke off and I kept going straight. Time was going to fly by today I just knew it!

**Well that's it! It's a little longer, but it's also the second to last chapter! One more chapter to go! I'm excited to have my first story finished! I promise my last chapter will be the best one!**


	7. chapt 7

**It's the last chapter! *Tear!* It's OK though because now I can start a bunch of other stories! Have fun reading the end! I promise it's not terrible!**

The rest of the morning dragged on, yet somehow flew by. I could barley remember what went on. The only part that stuck out was that I had to tell Sam and Tucker about my asthma after school.

Probably because I was freaking out about it!

I promised no more lies, and I don't back down from promises. Sam and Tucker were in for a shock after school. They better not freak out about it though, the note said I would only tell them if they didn't freak out and didn't tell anyone.

As I walked into the cafeteria with my bag lunch, I saw Sam sitting at our usual table with a salad in a tupperwear bowl. Tuck, however, was nowhere to be found. I guessed he was in the lunch line, getting a burger, or a corndog, or something else meaty that Sam would no doubt protest against.

I sat down next to Sam and took out my PB&J sandwich. I havn't been bringing meat to school lately out of respect. And I don't want to get chewed out every day like Tuck. Sam's been noticing too because I've become her example whenever she starts one of her lectures.

"So you promise not to freak out or tell anyone when I tell you the truth after school?" I asked her, then took a bite of my sandwich. Just as I did, I wished I had some milk. I still waited for Sam to answer before I got up.

"Yea I promise, but I still don't know what's so big, other than your powers, that you would want to hide from the world. Especially me and Tuck! We know your biggest secret of all!" Sam stated. She was really having a hard time getting over the fact that I lied to her. It was obvious.

"I didn't want you to worry about me. It's kinda got to do with why I never tried that hard in P.E. Now if you excuse me I need to get some milk to wash down this peanut butter!" I said with a happy tone at the end. Sam probably wasn't going to use me as her example today. I ruined it with the milk.

The janitor was standing by the giant cooler/fridge thing. I walked up and handed him a quarter for the milk. He lifted the door thing and I grabbed a carton chocolate milk and thanked him. While I turned around I heard the janitor slam the door thing and I saw Tucker sitting down across from Sam. Then I saw Sam's hands go up. I assumed she was giving the usual speech.

"…you like it if some pig slaughtered and cooked you with barbecue sauce?" I herd her ranting, the words becoming louder as I came closer. Apparently Tuck got ribs today. Or pulled pork.

"Sam, calm down," I begged, "Every day you say the same thing and every day he doesn't listen. Tuck's just not a veggie guy just like you're not a meat girl. Would you like it if he bagged on you for being vegan every day?" I swear sometimes I felt more like their parent than their friend.

"No," she grumbled in defeat, "sorry Tucker." While she swallowed her pride and apologized, he had a smug, I-win-you-lose type of expression, which earned him a punch from me.

"Jeeze, Tuck you could at least respect her and get, like, a PB&J sandwich or a grilled cheese or something! You know she hates animals being killed and she hates it even more when her friends don't support her! You can't possibly hate every type of food except meat!" I exploded at him. _Yup! Just like a father!_ I thought sarcastically.

When I finished my rant, Sam blushed and Tuck sang out, "Lovebirds!" God I hated when he did that!

"We are not lovebirds!" we both yelled, a little too loudly. The rest of lunch continued in silence. I really hoped what I said got through Tucker's thick skull.

After lunch we separated into our usual classes. During eighth hour I got Tucker to promise not to tell anyone or freak out about the secret I was going to tell him after school. He also told me he apologized to Sam in seventh hour.

After school we met up where we usually do when I fly them home. I made sure I had my inhaler in my pocket to take out and show them. I wasn't certain I could actually say it.

I was the first one behind the school and Sam came shortly after. "OK, so what's this big secret of yours?" she asked, anxious to know. I was almost too nervous to talk.

"Wait 'till Tucker gets here." I told her as calmly as I could. It's hard to be calm when you're going to tell a secret no one is supposed to know. I can't imagine what would happen if I ever decided to tell the world about my status as a halfa.

A few minuets later Tucker came running up. He was out of breath so I supposed he sprinted all the way here from his locker. I took his panting and desperate look as a sign to spill my guts. "OK guys the truth is," I paused because I was nervous. I hoped they thought it was for dramatic effect.

"I have asthma and I never told anyone because I didn't want you to worry and I didn't want to get made fun of if the rest of the school found out." I pushed it all out in the open in one breath. Then I had to take another deep breath. That was a mouthful!

"That's it?" Sam questioned in shock, "I was expecting something soooo much worse!" I couldn't believe this! Even worse Tucker just sat there laughing!

"What?" I asked, also in shock. How were they not freaking out! How was Sam not making sure I had my inhaler! This didn't make any sense! "You guys this isn't something to laugh at! That thing in the locker room was an asthma attack! And the night before I had one too!"

"Dude! No one cares if you have asthma! Lots of people have it and you've had it under control for the last God knows how long! Just because you have a little flare up doesn't mean you should be scared! Asthma isn't gonna kill you!" Tucker burst out at me, still laughing a little bit.

"OK you guys are right. It's not that big of a deal, but I couldn't help but get paranoid. I guess that's what happens when you spend years fighting ghosts," I confessed, "although it is good to know that this all turned out OK."

"Wait you were afraid this wouldn't turn out OK?" Sam questioned, a new wave of shock rearing its head. "Since when do things not work out in the end? We've faced the ghost king! Yeah it was hard but what's life without a struggle? And you won! What's asthma compared to the freaking ghost king!"

"It's nothing I guess. I'm sorry I blew this out of proportion and scared you guys," I was relieved that they took this so well, but I truly was sorry. I was so paranoid about them worrying I forgot that they've seen worse!

They both accepted my apology. I transformed into Phantom, grabbed my friends by their waists, and flew them home. This was how it needed to be. Not hiding things from my friends, but knowing that no matter what size my issues were, they were always there for me.

**Yes I know it's cheesy but I'm not good at ending things. If it were possible I would never end a story ever. Just continue the same story forever! But that's not possible. Oh one other thing I started writing that one shot with the water balloons and decided it's going to be a full length story! I also plan on writing the whole thing outside so I want to get the first 3 chapters done before posting. Thanks for reading my first fic!**


End file.
